


拥抱星光

by Ayun



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 灌篮高手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayun/pseuds/Ayun
Relationships: Hasegawa Kazushi/Mitsui Hisashi
Kudos: 2





	1. 一

长谷川第一次见到三井是在冬季联合狩猎上，那时他刚成年，还是个没有经验的新人。这一年，河东部落的狩猎队伍也有两位新人加入，长谷川在看到那两个新人时很惊讶，其中一个男孩长了一张稚嫩的面孔，另一个高大魁梧的则很老相，这两人居然和他同岁，并且都已经是出色的猎人了。

后来长谷川得知，那位娃娃脸新人名叫三井寿，大块头的叫赤木刚宪。

那回的狩猎三井大出风头，他箭无虚发，一个人就放倒三头髭羚。长谷川面对一头愤怒的雄性髭羚吓得连连后退，一支冷箭嗖地射穿了髭羚的脖子，长谷川腿一软跌坐在地，抬头正对上三井戏谑的眼睛：“往后站，毛头小子！”傲慢无礼的态度，可是长谷川只觉得这个人如此耀眼，令他的目光无法不追随他。

但是比三井更抢眼的是赤木，赤木的本领还欠磨练，但是他的力量填补了不足，他能独自杀死成年狼，还能徒手把一头成年髭羚摔倒，怪物般的力气连鱼住都要对他令眼相看。三井对赤木盖过他的光芒十分不满，嫉妒使年轻男孩变得莽撞轻率，他冒险脱离队伍独自追向猎物。

危险就在这时发生了，三井跑到山腰一棵落满雪的大树下，准备去翻查隐藏在树后的山洞。突然一声震耳欲聋的怒吼，一头冬眠被搅扰的雄性黑熊冲出洞口，直奔三井而来。三井吓懵了，脚往后一退，一下踩空，直接从陡峭的山坡上翻下来。

猎人们见状赶紧冲上山坡迎战黑熊，长谷川也在其中，在那一刻他只有一个念头：拉住三井，不能让他摔死。他没能抓住三井，只看到三井像折了翅的鸟一样跌落下去，那一刻他脑中空白一片。

三井以为自己一定完了，尽管只有几米高，但这样没有防备地摔下去非死即残。然而预想中的震动和剧痛没有发生，他落进一双坚实的手臂中。

“喂，三井，没事吧？”赤木的声音。

三井睁开眼睛一看，赤木的脸就在他上方，他正被赤木抱在怀里。三井的脸唰地一下就红了，头一次被人这样抱着，真是太丢脸了。

“不用你管！”三井从赤木手臂上跳下来，一落地才发现膝盖疼得厉害，他的脸色瞬间惨白，疼痛使他摔倒在地。

最后三井是被赤木背回去的，他觉得那是他人生中最丢人的事了。

三井不知道，一个他连名字和长相都记不住的同龄小子惦记上了他。看到三井被赤木背走，长谷川心里没来由地不快，他从那天起便暗下决心，一定要变得比三井更优秀，让三井牢牢记住他。

令人意外的是，几个月后三井出现在了河西部落，瘦得快脱相的他倒在村口，正好被长谷川看到。长谷川把三井背进来，大家都为这个不速之客感到诧异。族长们为此不得不开了个部落会议，他们先前已经听到消息，赤木成为了河东部落的新族长，而那之后三井就负气出走了，人们都认为三井的离开是因为他在下任族长的竞争中输给了赤木。竞选事件已经过去很久了，三井在这个时间来到河西部落，可以推测他之前一直在周边流浪，过了几个月饥寒交迫的日子，现在快要饿死了而不得不向河西部落求助。

是否让三井留下是个问题，河西部落不缺粮食，但是随便留下一名外族青年是不明智的，更何况三井是私自离群。但无论如何，在三井身体恢复之前是不能赶他走的，于是他们暂时留下了他，让他借住在族长牧的帐篷里——长谷川自告奋勇想让三井去他那里住，可是被族长议会否决了，他们认为憨厚的长谷川看不住三井。

晚上，长谷川给三井送来粥，三井仍然没什么精神，根本没看清送食物的人，只盯着冒香气的陶碗，抢过来便喝个精光，然后头也不抬地说了声“谢谢”，随后一头栽倒睡过去了，这是他几个月以来睡的第一个好觉。长谷川很遗憾，但他相信只要三井不离开，他总有机会跟他说上话。

三井没有打算在河西部落长住，他在走投无路时不得已来投靠，这令他相当伤自尊。好在牧是个不多闲话的人，他问了三井关于河东部落的事，通过观察三井的反应，牧善解人意地避开了三井不愿回答的问题。牧没有把三井逼得太紧，但是他敏锐地捕捉到问题的重点，并且把事情透露给藤真。

“三井出走恐怕不止因为输给赤木。”牧对藤真说。

藤真正在削一根图腾，柔软白皙的手指顿了一下：“真正的原因呢？”

“你也知道，赤木在当上族长后就结婚了，我记得他的结婚对象叫木暮。”牧意味深长地说。

藤真略显惊讶地睁了睁眼睛：“你是说……”

“大概就是那个意思。”牧抱起胳膊，鼻子里轻哼一声，“还真是相当无聊的理由！”

藤真放下手里的骨刀：“如果是这样，那一志不是没希望了吗？”

“他现在也没什么希望吧？三井连看都没看过他一眼，可能都不知道有他这个人。”牧说得很直白。

“真可怜！”藤真替长谷川不值。

牧苦笑：“哪有那么多人能如愿？求而不得才是最常发生的。”

藤真听出牧话里有话，但他不想顺着他说：“如果一志那么喜欢他，我会尽力留下三井。”

“这可不是我们说了算的，谁能留住天上的鹰呢？除非折断他的翅膀。”牧轻轻摇头。

“希望在这只鹰的翅膀长好之前，一志能实现他的愿望。”藤真叹了口气。

牧也很想叹息，他凝视着藤真认真的面孔，藤真好像变得更漂亮了，可是这个漂亮的男人就像天上的月亮，他永远触碰不到。

三井的身体恢复得很快，他年轻力壮，一旦好转起来便闲不住。那个经常给他送饭的光头小子他没怎么放在心上，连名字都没问——这不是说他不感谢那人送来的食物，但是河西部落令他感兴趣的事情太多了。

河西部落的人口多得惊人，小孩子满地乱跑，三井很疑惑他们是怎么养得活这么多人的。但是当藤真带他去参观了农田和粮仓后，三井才明白河西部落如此兴旺不是没道理的。那些从地里种出来的谷物很好吃，光头小子每天早晨给他送来的粥就是用这东西熬的，三井忍不住想偷些种子和粮食带回去给族人们开开眼，可是转念一想自己已经离家出走了，顿时又沮丧起来。

“三井，你也看到了，我们的村子非常富足，如果你愿意留下，我保证你会生活得比原来好得多。”藤真道出他真正的目的。

要留下吗？三井也没有主意，他离家出走时不顾一切，甚至故意去危险的地方想让自己送命，可是当他快要饿死时，他才意识到自己根本不想死，并且狼狈地跑到河西部落。他潜意识里有一个念头：赤木为什么还不来找他？

“让我考虑一下吧，藤真。”三井给出模棱两可的回答。

长谷川依然在寻找一切时机接近三井，三井已经不需要他送粥了，于是他又想其他办法。有一天，他采了一堆特别鲜艳可爱的果子用树叶托着给三井送去：“那个……我很会采摘，我总能找到最甜最脆的果子。”

“哦，谢谢你。”三井拿起一颗果子，发现已经洗干净了，他不由得想这个光头小子人真好，虽然只是转瞬即逝的念头，但他对这个不知名的家伙的好感度上升了一点。

“我叫长谷川一志，我想……”长谷川鼓起勇气说。

突然，外面传来一声粗鲁的大叫：“流川枫！你给我过来！”

“流川枫？”三井莫名其妙地记住了这个名字，而完全忘了长谷川叫什么。

长谷川赶紧跑出去，果不然其然看到鹰羽修司又在欺负流川枫，这两个小鬼从来不让人省心，要命的是藤真偏把管教他们的任务交给了长谷川。

“你过来！我们决一胜负！”鹰羽修司气势汹汹地拿着根木棍向流川枫挥舞。

名叫流川枫的孩子一言不发，也不躲，只是用一双黑黑的眼睛看着发怒的鹰羽修司。

长谷川介入两人之间：“鹰羽，我说多少遍了，不要再找流川的麻烦！”

鹰羽修司不肯罢休：“我最讨厌欺骗别人的家伙了！今天我非教训他不可！”

长谷川让开了：“那好吧，你现在就打他。”

鹰羽修司瞪着眼睛逼到流川枫面前，手里的棍子举得高高的，最终啪地一声扔在了地上，他泄气似地跺脚：“可恶！太狡猾了！这么漂亮我下不去手！”说罢烦恼地挥着胳膊跑开。

看着鹰羽修司落荒而逃的样子，流川不屑地轻吐一句：“白痴！”

鹰羽修司以前一直追求流川，只是他错把流川当成了女孩子，而流川也懒得告诉他真相。直到后来他发现流川的身体部件跟他一样，他才知道流川是男孩，于是由爱生恨，天天要找流川决斗，这样的戏码每隔几天就上演一次。

长谷川松了口气，这个办法屡试不爽。他回头一看，发现三井不知什么时候也过来了，正在看热闹。

“你挺有办法的啊。”三井觉得好玩。

“啊，对付小孩子嘛，很简单！”长谷川假装成熟老练。

本来对话可以顺利地进行下去，可是流川那小鬼看不懂火候，竟然主动过来跟三井说话：“三井哥，跟我比试一下吧。”

“哦？”三井抬了抬眉毛，“有意思！小鬼你很有勇气啊！”

流川虽然年纪还小，但是身高已经和三井差不多了，而且天赋惊人，他在同龄的孩子中可谓鹤立鸡群。所以尽管长了一张太漂亮的面孔，部落里没有谁敢小瞧流川。

于是那天后来的时间三井和流川都花在比试弓箭上，长谷川又被晾在一边，又郁闷又懊丧，仔细回忆自己这一天的努力，好像仍然在原点上。


	2. 二

结果三井到底没记住长谷川的名字，只记得这人是个光头小子。三井在河西部落的生活超出了他自己的预料，本来三井只是想在这里暂时休养，随后还是要继续流浪，可是现在他被很多事缠住了，不知河西部落的居民们是有意还是无意，他们总是以各种理由来探访三井并要求他帮忙。三井忙于各种琐事，结果在河西部落的日子就这样持续下去，离开的想法一直在，却始终不能付诸行动。

牧把这一切看在眼里，有一天他悄悄对藤真说：“别以为我不知道你在耍什么诡计，你觉得这样就能让他打消离开的念头吗？”

藤真志得意满地笑着说：“至少能帮一志争取点时间，那家伙太内向，总是没有行动！”

然而，藤真虽然考虑得周全，唯独没有想到外力的作用。

这天，三井被藤真拜托教一个名叫彦一的年轻男孩追踪猎物的技巧，于是他带着彦一离开了村子，前往河西部落的猎人常去的猎场。一路上彦一的嘴像麻雀一样吱吱吱叫个不停，兴高采烈地说一定要把三井教的东西都记下来，要好好学习研究，三井不是爱安静的人，但也被他吵得头大。三井自我安慰，幸亏不是带那个叫流川枫的小冰块出门，不然他会被冻死。

到了一片灌木里，三井按部就班地教彦一怎样区别动物留下的痕迹，为他讲解了地上至少四种动物的足迹，彦一边看一边惊叹，声音大得像乌鸦。三井心想，这样即使有猎物也会被吓跑，如果河西部落的毛头小子都是这种类型的，那部落的前途真是堪忧。

忽然，三井发现了大型猎物的踪迹，他一把捂住彦一喋喋不休的嘴：“嘘！”他示意彦一伏低身子，跟在他后面。

果不其然，他们发现了一头藏在灌木里的野猪。三井就着半跪的姿势拉开弓，“嗖”地一声射出一支箭，正中野猪的脖子。野猪嚎叫一声，撒蹄狂奔起来，三井又补一箭，野猪踉跄几步，倒在地上不动了。

“看到没有？”三井得意地看着彦一。

“太精彩了！三井哥你真厉害！”彦一开始大呼小叫。

“行了，赶紧过去！”三井带彦一前去捡野猪。

就在这时，一群凶神恶煞的家伙先他们一步抢占了野猪，他们毫不客气地把野猪抬起来，商量怎么分肉。

三井怒不可遏，他还是头一次见到抢别人猎物的强盗：“喂！那是我打到的，给我放下！”

为首一个长发乱蓬蓬的男人转向三井：“哪里来的小鬼？”

三井气鼓鼓地站在那人面前，毫不胆怯地再次声明：“这是我打到的猎物，上面还插着我的箭呢！谁先打到归谁，这是规矩！”

听到规矩二字，强盗们哈哈大笑：“哈哈哈哈！规矩？”

一个大块头逼到三井面前：“老子就是规矩！”说着抡起拳头狠狠打了三井的脸。

三井被打趴在地，头晕目眩，视线都模糊了。

“三井哥！”彦一惊叫着蹲下扶起三井。

三井晃晃脑袋，像醉汉一样爬起来，一双炯炯的眼睛依然勇敢地瞪着那群不讲理的家伙。

“还挺耐揍！”大块头又要打，却被为首的长发男人拦住了。

长发男人饶有兴趣地打量三井：“小子，你叫什么名字？”

“三井……三井寿！”三井眼前还有星星在飞，看不太清男人的脸。

“你的箭射得不错，”长发男人说，“胆量也够。”

“废话！”三井怀疑地瞪着男人。

“跟我们走怎么样？”长发男人邪笑，“看看更大的世界，比窝在一个小地方有趣多了！”

三井迟疑了一下，但是他并不相信这些暴力的陌生人：“我才不跟你们走！”

“由不得你喽！”长发男人的动作快得看不清。

三井只感觉颈侧受到重重一击，然后便什么都不知道了。他的身体失去力气，像被射中心脏的猎物一样软倒下去，被长发男人稳稳地接住。

“啊！三井哥！”彦一吓得尖叫，“你们这些坏蛋！你们要干什么？”

长发男人把三井扛起来，轻蔑地对彦一说：“小鬼，想活命就赶紧逃吧！”说罢，一群强盗恶劣地大笑着扬长而去。

彦一一路飞奔回村子，一秒都不敢停下，冲进村子里他累得瘫倒在地，上气不接下气地哭喊着三井被人抢走了。

族长们马上组织大家出去寻找，可是哪里都没有找到三井的踪迹，三井猎获的那头野猪被丢弃在原地，看样强盗们因为挟走一个人而不得不丢掉猎物。

这场变故让几位族长也束手无策，根据彦一的描述，那些强盗显然不是河东部落的人，而是一群有名的流浪者。这群人的首领名叫铁男，他们不属于任何一个部落，常年在各地流浪，平时靠打猎和抢劫为生，有时还会袭击弱小的部落以获取食物补给，是一群令人闻风丧胆的恶棍。

“落到他们手里，三井恐怕是凶多吉少。”鱼住不乐观。

“也不见得，如果想要三井的命，当场杀了就好了，不需要抢走他。”藤真分析。

“可是要找到他就难了，那群人从不在一个地方停留太久。”牧皱着眉说。

又过了两天，他们到底没有找到三井，于是只得放弃了。长谷川很不甘心，他连续几天独自一人去三井常去的地方转悠，依然没能找到三井。

日子就这样不慌不忙地过去，三井没再出现在河西部落，也没回他的老家，人们逐渐将他遗忘，那个有着惊艳身姿的少年好像成了一个遥远的传说，不再与真实的生活有半点关系。

长谷川在成长，他长高了，也变得强壮了，他已经是部落里最优秀的猎人之一。年纪小些的孩子们也在长大，流川的个子拔高不少，再没有人说他长得像女孩，他现在缠上了大他一岁的仙道，整天找仙道比试，除非忙得不可开交，其余时候仙道总是好脾气地满足他的要求。鹰羽修司长成了个傻大个，虽然因为长相帅气而颇受欢迎，但是找流川麻烦时的傻样一点没进步。柔弱的阿神每天练习拉弓500次，把手磨出血也不肯停下，终于成了部落里最厉害的弓箭手。只有清田依然无厘头，虽然他可能是同龄男孩里最有潜力的一个，可是也是最让人哭笑不得的一个，比如跟野猪赛跑什么的，其他人决不会做出这种蠢事。

只有藤真注意到长谷川的心情，他知道长谷川一直不开心，这位可靠的伙伴每天都在努力地做事情，却又对一切事物都不感兴趣。藤真有点担心，三井的事给长谷川的打击比他预想的大，他只能希望长谷川喜欢上另外一个人。当藤真把这个想法透露给牧时，牧揶揄地说：“不如让他喜欢上你好了，谁能不喜欢你呢？”

于是多年没动怒的藤真跟他的老朋友兼老对手打了一架，结果藤真输了，而且是在牧手下留情的前提下。糟糕的是藤真知道牧不会对他下重手，谁都知道，这就更可气了。

冬去春来，流川也到了成人礼的年纪。不负众望，流川成功地完成了他的成人礼，他带了一头雄鹿回来，仅仅用了一天半的时间，是同一批年轻人里最好的成绩。鹰羽修司不服，他认为流川只是运气好罢了，毕竟猎人也不能预测自己要花多长时间才能找到猎物。流川对他的贬低连反击都不屑，更加令鹰羽修司恼火。后来有一天，鹰羽修司打到一头很大的野猪，故意将猎物扔在流川面前炫耀。当时流川正在绘制一个大陶罐，他三两笔画完了图案并捧给鹰羽修司看：陶罐上是一头表情夸张的野猪，神似鹰羽修司。

就在流川的成人礼结束后不久，彦一打听到一个不得了的消息：三井回到河东部落了。

这个消息一石击起千层浪，族人们将彦一围住，纷纷询问具体情况，彦一开始夸夸其谈，把他听到的都讲了出来：三井是被铁男送回来的，他决心结束近两年的流浪生活回归部落，而赤木也大度地接受了他。还有更惊人的消息，有人传言赤木准备把三井收进自己的帐篷当他的第二位伴侣。伟大的族长有两个或两个以上伴侣并不是什么稀罕事，所以大家都相信了这个来源可疑的流言。

长谷川的情绪跌到谷底，他无法接受这个事实：三井那么骄傲的人竟然屈尊跟别人分享同一个男人！看来他对赤木的感情已经深到可以放弃自尊的程度了。长谷川有一点失望，更多的是心痛。

但是仅仅三个月后，河西部落也出了一件大事。流川带新人水泽出去打猎遭遇黑熊袭击，流川的冲动导致水泽受了重伤，命悬一线，兼职巫医的祭司相田弥生断定他熬不过一个晚上。族长们对这样重大的失误不能坐视不理，因主观原因造成同伴死亡的罪行是要处决的，这是部落代代相传的律法。

鱼住、牧和藤真三位族长商讨了很久，谁也下不了决断。祖辈的律法不可违逆，但他们无论如何不忍心判这名优秀的年轻人死刑。仙道破天荒地向族长们进谏，他花了很多口舌为流川说情，恳求族长们从轻发落。

最后流川被判流放，他当天便离开了部落。流放比处决好不了多少，甚至可能更糟，被流放的人最终不是因饥饿或疾病死于野外就是被猛兽吃掉，或者被不友好的部落俘获杀死。

流川走了以后，鹰羽修司大发雷霆，他不管长幼尊卑，当面怒斥三位族长，指责他们对流川过于残忍。从那天起，鹰羽修司守在流川空下来的帐篷前，不许任何人碰流川的东西，他坚信流川一定会回来，扬言要族长们亲自承认自己的判决有失公正并收回成命。

长谷川不由得又想起三井，三井在外流浪了两年，这两年里他都经历了什么呢？会不会多次跟死神擦肩而过？但至少他活下来了，这是唯一的安慰。


	3. 三

流川离开不久，水泽恢复了意识，年轻人像头茁壮的小牛，顽强地战胜了身体上的创伤。仙道再次向三位族长请求赦免流川，族长们不得不进行了另一次严肃的会议，最终决定给予流川特赦。这个命令一宣布，仙道立刻动身去寻找流川，然而几天下来一无所获，流川好像人间蒸发了一样，大家不禁怀疑他已经遭遇不测，或者和当年的三井一样被流浪者带走了。

然而，流川失踪十来天后，消息灵通的彦一中跑回来大呼小叫：“找到流川了！找到了！”

鱼住一把将他提起来：“说重点！”

彦一四肢乱挥：“让我下来！大块头族长！”

“你叫我什么？”鱼住表情凶狠。

“啊啊！抱歉！我不是故意的！”彦一不小心把背地里叫的外号说出来了。

鱼住把彦一扔在地上，彦一摔得惨叫一声，鱼住喝令：“快说！”

彦一揉着P股站起来：“我找到流川了，他在河东部落，他跟一个特别厉害的男人在一起了！”

“什么？流川跟一个男人？谁？”牧脑子里迅速过了一遍河东部落的人，是赤木还是宫城？总不会是三井吧？此外还有厉害的男人吗？

彦一继续大惊小怪：“那个男人叫樱木，红头发，特别特别厉害！据说他不仅把流川捡回去，还顺手杀了一头棕熊，他的力气像公熊一样大呢！”

“樱木？”牧仔细咀嚼这个名字。

“真是胡闹！”鱼住骂道，“把他逮回来！明天就出发！”

旁边看热闹的仙道慢悠悠地说：“讲道理的话，流川已经被放逐了，他去哪里或是跟谁在一起我们都无权过问了哟！”

鱼住冲仙道吼道：“你站在哪边？你这叛徒！”

仙道赶紧笑着撇清关系：“我只是说实话嘛！”

牧想来想去，终于想起来了：“对了！赤木好像提过他们部落一个叫樱木的新人，据说是个很不按常理做事的。”

“管他是樱木还是赤木，不能让流川由着性子胡来！”鱼住高声说，“明天我们多带几个人，去河东部落要流川！”

藤真没有参与讨论，他机灵的大眼睛一转，计上心来。

避开众人，藤真叫来长谷川：“一志，流川去河东部落的事你有什么想法？”

“我？”长谷川很懵，“把他劝回来？”

“我不是指流川，我是说你的事啊！”藤真说，“这可是你的好机会！”

“我的机会？”长谷川还是不明白。

藤真给这个有点呆的老实家伙耐心解释：“你想啊，河东部落要了我们的人，照理来说就应该用他们的人来换，流川给了他们，谁给我们？”

“呃……那要看他们愿意用谁换。”长谷川想了想。

“笨蛋！”藤真受不了长谷川的迟钝了，“当然是三井啦！这应该我们来挑嘛！”

“三井？”长谷川立刻来了精神，“我们能把三井换回来吗？”

“我们当然要有点策略，必须在他们有机会反悔前就动手，只要他们坚持留下流川，我们马上抢走三井！”藤真得意得两眼发光，“你一定要果断，要学那个铁男的样子，不能手下留情！”

“是，我明白了！”长谷川认真地说。

“好，那现在我们来演练一下，假设我是三井，你应该怎么做？”藤真考验长谷川。

长谷川二话不说，把藤真打横抱起来。

“放下我！你这呆子！”藤真两条腿在空中乱蹬，“我是让你态度上强横一些，不是上来就抓人！”

正巧这时牧和花形分别从两个方向走过来，都看见藤真像个兔子似的乱挣。长谷川一害怕，把藤真摔到地上。藤真疼得站不起来，但还是保持风度：“这没什么！”

花形赶紧把藤真扶起来，牧同情地看着藤真：“虽然不该这么说，但你一定是自作自受。”

“这是教学的代价，等着瞧吧，我们部落不会吃亏！”藤真志得意满。

第二天，由三位族长带领，河西部落一干青壮年向着河东部落出发了。这是有史以来第一次大型访问，在此之前两个部落的人只有在冬季狩猎时才会碰面。

河东部落如临大敌，如此大的阵势只可能是打仗。所有有战斗力的人都聚到村外，唯有赤木姗姗来迟。

大家早就看见了人群中的流川，他被半掩在一名红发青年身后，那个红头发的身材魁梧、一脸凶相，看起来很不好惹。

双方交涉了一会儿，果不其然，流川不肯回家，而且赤木当着两个部落的人的面宣布了流川与樱木的好事，这回想要悔婚也不行了。鱼住气得不行，但是藤真倒好像在等着这个结果，当场提出要公平交换，让河东部落交出一个人来，同时轻轻扯了身边的长谷川一下。

长谷川明白该他出场了，但他实在记不住藤真传授他的那套讲道理的方法。他的眼睛已经从人群中锁定了三井，三井和两年前不一样了，成熟了很多，眼中褪去了青涩的狂傲，沉淀成一种强者的自信。长谷川不知道如何表现出足够的强势，他只能按最简单的方法来，于是他走上前去，一把抱住三井往外拖：“这个我要了！”

三井开始玩命地挣扎踢打，但是长谷川感觉得出来，他已经比三井强壮得多了，三井逃不出他的臂弯，像落进陷阱的野兽一样惊慌失措。

“赤木！”三井情急之中向他最信任的人求援。

听到三井叫赤木的名字，长谷川很是吃味，勒在三井腰间的手臂又收紧了几分，三井显然被他勒痛了，使劲用双手扒他的胳膊。长谷川看到三井的脚在地上拖出一道显眼的血痕，大概是挣扎中擦破了，他忽然有点心疼，但仍然没有放手。

赤木勃然大怒，像大猩猩一样冲他们吼叫，命令他们停止强盗行为。长谷川想起关于三井是赤木的情人的流言，心头腾起一股火气，不行，绝对不能让三井留在赤木身边。直到藤真命令他放手，长谷川才不情愿地放开三井，三井像受了惊吓的幼兽一样跑向赤木，躲在赤木背后。长谷川看到这一幕心里很不是滋味，把牙齿咬得格格响。

藤真出来救场，他早就考虑到了长谷川的笨拙，于是准备了第二套方案。藤真取出一袋稻种，要求用稻种交换三井。赤木不为所动，但三井却动心了，和赤木不同，三井见识到稻子的重要性，知道这是多珍贵的东西，他主动劝服赤木，让赤木答应交易。

最终，三井坚决的态度和有说服力的言语终于令赤木让步了。长谷川一直观注着三井的一举一动，看得出来，三井比两年前更有担当，不比任何一位族长逊色，长谷川不禁要想，三井这两年到底经历了些什么，是什么使他成长为今天的样子。

接下来长谷川又不淡定了，他看到三井和赤木深深地相拥，好像生离死别似的，也不知哪一点更令他不快，是三井在赤木怀里寻求安慰，还是三井把这次交换当成自我牺牲。还好，三井最终结束了这个拥抱，并对赤木说了一声：“我走了。”

藤真悄悄给长谷川一个胜利的眼神，这个聪明人的办法成功了。

三井一步步走向他们这边：“我任你们处置。”

长谷川迫不及待地再次搂住他的腰，手臂扣得紧紧的，生怕他再改变主意：“我会对你好的，比那个赤木好一百倍！”

三井没听懂长谷川的话，兀自沉浸在伤感中。

考虑到三井受伤的脚，长谷川把三井扛在肩上走。三井蓦然想起自己被铁男掳走的时候也是这个丢脸的样子，顿时又挣扎起来，长谷川说什么也不肯放下他，生怕一不留神又被他跑了。

回到河西部落后，三井自然被安排住进长谷川的帐篷。藤真兴高采烈地宣布三井将要成为长谷川的伴侣，并筹划起他们的婚礼。

三井这时才意识到自己的处境有多危险：“等等！我为什么要和他结婚？我都不认识他！”

藤真扬着下巴说：“三井，你可是当着所有人的面说任我们处置，你没机会反悔了。”

“可我不是这个意思啊！”三井急了，环望四周都是河西部落的人，都虎视眈眈看着他，一瞬间他以为自己是一头美味的猎物。

清田举着长矛上前威胁：“你要是不同意就拿你当祭品，会把你脱光了绑起来慢慢烧哟！”

牧揪住清田推到一边：“我们不会拿你祭祀的，三井。不过我们部落有个规矩：外来的都归大家公有，不管是人还是猎物。所以你要是不愿意跟长谷川结婚，那我们部落所有男人都可以抱你，而且你没有权利拒绝。”

“什么？有这种规矩吗？”三井惊恐地看看这个又看看那个，每个人都表情严肃，没有开玩笑的意思。

“你选吧，一个人还是一个部落的人？”藤真笑着问。

三井低下头，攥紧的双拳微微发抖。

长谷川看不下去了，搂住三井的肩膀：“你们别吓唬他了！”

最终三井屈服于众人的压迫，只能认命了，长谷川把他带回竖穴里时他没有反抗，但是一进帐篷就缩在一个角落里不肯出来。

鱼住对大家演的这出戏嗤之以鼻：“真是不像话！这样的事都能编出来！”

牧也很无奈：“藤真，你为什么非让我说那些奇怪的话？像个流氓一样！”

藤真带着计谋得逞后的闲适，悠然地说：“你的脸最有威慑力了，我就知道三井会被你吓住的。不管怎么说，这计划成功了！”


	4. 四

长谷川家里氛围有点尴尬，三井不肯和他说话，沉默地躲在帐篷一角。长谷川一靠近，三井就会紧张得像只兔子似的。长谷川抓住三井的脚腕时，三井差点一脚把他踢出去。

“别怕，我看看你的伤。”长谷川小心地清洁三井脚底的伤口，用草药和叶片包扎了一下。三井的脚腕很细，长谷川一只手就能握住，他忍不住想把玩一下，可是三井收回了脚。

长谷川有点难过，刚才三井说不认识他，看来三井早就把他忘得一干二净了。的确，三井怎么可能记得住他呢？一个送过几回粥的傻小子，三井从来就没把他放在眼里吧。

处理完三井的伤，长谷川起身离开了竖穴。三井松了口气，感觉自在些了。他开始思考自己的处境，他已经答应跟长谷川结婚了，但是婚礼的准备工作通常需要两三天，这期间长谷川会很忙，他可以利用这段时间逃跑。逃跑的念头刚一出现就被三井否决了，他不能跑，如果他跑掉，河东部落就会背上背信弃义的名声，好不容易替族人挣到的稻种也会保不住。只有放弃自己的一切并服从河西部落的安排才是上策，三井郁闷地想明白了这个道理。

婚礼定在第二天举行，这个消息令三井措手不及，他还没做好充分的心理准备接受他的命运，但是显然河西部落急于把生米煮成熟饭让他断了离开的念想。

“明天？为什么这么急？”这是三井第一次跟长谷川说话。

长谷川不明所以地眨眨眼，他理解错了三井的意思：“急？你想什么时候呢？”

如果可以，当然是永远不要，三井这么想。

事实上，河西部落人口多、物资丰富，所以筹备婚礼仅用一天足够，只是这样一来三井便没有喘息的机会，令他一时无法接受。

无论拖多久，结果都一样吧，三井放弃了：“随你们安排吧。”然后他便不再出声了。

当天晚上，三井背对着长谷川蜷缩在帐篷一角独自睡了。长谷川没打扰他，等三井睡着之后他轻手轻脚地走过去给三井盖了张厚实的毛皮。

第二天整个部落洋溢着欢乐的气氛，婚礼总是令人开心的，尤其是年轻人们，终于有一个可以大吃大喝疯玩的借口了。唯二不开心的是鹰羽修司和水泽，他们对于流川没回来这事耿耿于怀，连带着不太欢迎三井。

其他人的快乐让三井觉得心烦，明明是喜庆的仪式，他的心情却像要上刑场一样悲戚。他像块木头一样呆坐着，任别人装扮他，有人在他手腕和脚腕上系上带小花装饰的草环，有声音在他耳边说他的手很漂亮，他完全没有反应。三井的思绪飘回流浪的日子，有一次他们远远地看到一个陌生部落举行婚礼，当时铁男给他讲了婚俗的由来：在很久以前，人类像动物一样野蛮，部落与部落之间经常厮杀，强大的部落会掠夺弱小的部落，杀死他们的男人，抢走他们的女人。那些抢来的女人如果抵死不从就会被绑上手脚，脖子上拴上绳子在地上拖，很多人被生生勒死，活下来的也遍体鳞伤，再也不敢逃跑。久而久之，这野蛮的习俗演化成婚礼仪式，绳索美化为新娘手脚上的花环，人们在不知不觉中传承了祖先的残酷习性。

祭司相田弥生钻进来：“仪式要开始了，准备好啊！”

该来的终于要来了，三井听到外面传来的音乐声，他深吸一口气，慢吞吞地走出帐篷。

由于人口众多，河西部落的婚礼十分热闹，可是看在三井眼里就成了纷乱嘈杂，他一时间忘了自己该做什么。

“三井。”有人唤他的名字。

三井循声看去，长谷川已经在篝火边等待了。三井定了定神，向长谷川走去。

长谷川脸上涂了油彩，样子有些骇人。新郎脸上的油彩其实是战斗时威吓敌人用的，为了突显男性的勇气，新郎涂油彩成为一种习俗。婚姻的背后隐藏的是部族间的流血战争，还有新郎对新娘的征服和占有。三井自嘲地想，自己竟然也会成为战利品，成为奖励给胜者的异族“新娘”。

长谷川拿出一条精美的绿松石项链，庄严地戴在三井脖子上，这是最后的绳索。周围响起一阵狂野的欢呼，宣告着一对新人完成了神圣的誓约。长谷川低下头郑重地吻了三井，只是轻轻的一下，三井已然全身僵硬，用了全部意志力才没让自己跑开。

人们开始跳起热烈欢腾的舞蹈，尽情享用粮食酒和烤肉。三井不太能喝酒，以前在河东部落只喝过水果酿的酒，而这里的粮食酒尝起来更醇厚，他才喝了一点就有些醺醺然。别人的欢乐三井融不进去，想到这种欢乐是用什么换来的，他更加酸楚。

天色渐晚，篝火的光更为炽烈。长谷川对闷闷不乐的三井说：“天快黑了，走吧。”

三井像被马蜂蜇了一样忽地一颤，他用戒备的眼神看向长谷川。长谷川向他伸出一只手，三井犹豫片刻，不情愿地将自己的手放在长谷川手里。长谷川牵着三井走出篝火的光晕，走向村外，他们身后响起一阵低俗的起哄声。

离开部落以后，周围安静下来，他们两边是大片田地，耳边只有沙沙的风声，间或传来一两声虫鸣，世界像创造之初那样安详纯净。

来到田边一块平坦的大石头旁，长谷川停下脚步，揽过三井的身体，温柔却不容抗拒地把他放倒在石块平滑的表面上。据说在田地里做那事能肥沃土壤，但是长谷川不想把三井弄得一身土和泥，所以选择了这里。长谷川小心地褪去三井的衣服，像剥开一颗甜美的野果。

三井没有反抗，他茫然地看着满天星辰，看着横过天穹的灿烂银河，让思维脱离身体，这样或许能使马上要发生的事不那么难忍受。

心仪已久的人就在眼前，像去了皮的饱满果实，任他享用，任何人都很难把持。长谷川带着深沉欲望的目光扫过那副漂亮结实的身体，夜色下的三井像一头雌伏的野兽，优美而神秘。长谷川情不自禁地抚上那紧致的肌理，感觉到三井的身体因为他的动作而战栗。

“没事的。”长谷川轻声安慰，他深深地看着三井的眼睛，用手代替目光探索三井的身体。

三井的眼睛因为惊惶而波动，下意识按住长谷川不安分的手。长谷川握住三井的手腕拿开，手上的动作没有停下，继续四处煽风点火。三井只能再次自我欺骗地望向星空，繁星落进三井眼中，他的眼睛像深邃的宇宙一样美，长谷川产生一种自己在拥抱星空的美好错觉。长谷川俯身虔诚地wen那双盛满星光的眼睛，一点点挪到唇上，慢慢加深了这个吻。三井无法再刻意忽略长谷川了，他被动地陷进对方的热情，内心的惊惶不安在增加，他想躲闪，却被捏住下巴，他的脑子因为缺氧开始眩晕，身体跟着软下来。

直到感觉腿被拉开，三井才重新紧张起来，他用力推长谷川的胸膛：“不行！”

长谷川把三井压回去，抓起他反抗的手用嘴唇碰了碰：“准备好。”长谷川有些急躁，忍耐得太久让他不能再保持温柔，就那么粗暴地撞进去了。

三井发出一声凄厉的尖叫，他感觉身体被残忍地撕裂，一瞬间他脑中掠过那些被他杀死的猎物，当锋利的箭矢刺入他们的血肉之躯时，濒死的猎物是否像他一样痛苦绝望？

长谷川咬牙忍住，声音透露着他的辛苦：“你是第一次？”

三井慌乱地抓挠长谷川的手臂：“出去！出去呀！”他不顾一切地挣扎扭动，却不知道这样更令长谷川的理智濒于崩溃。

“别动！”长谷川的声音变得低沉喑哑。

三井全身都在颤抖，完全没心思配合，长谷川到底被逼得越过了极限：“对不起了。”

长谷川猛地按住三井的双腕，开始疯狂地冲撞。三井的身体动弹不得，只能无助地承受暴风骤雨般的侵犯掠夺，他已经不能思考了，星光在他眼眸中破碎，他听到自己哭喊的声音，凄凉得像猎物的哀鸣。

积蓄多年的热情一旦爆发便像火山般不可阻挡，长谷川尽情地在他最爱的人身上宣泄，他终于得到他了，那个像星星一样遥不可及的人就在他怀里，他们亲密无间地结合，再也没有什么能将他们分开。长谷川从不知道自己是这么索求无度的人，他想就这样陷进三井身体里再也不出来，三井已经没力气挣扎了，只剩断断续续的低声啜泣，最后完全发不出声音。

天快亮时，长谷川温柔地抱起失去意识的三井返回村子。他开始后悔自己的粗暴，他明明比谁都珍视三井，可是新婚之夜的行为却与强J无异，这样只会令三井更排斥他吧？这样想着，长谷川更紧地抱住怀中温暖的身体。

早起的族人们看到长谷川回来，立刻又开始起哄。

“哟！看样昨晚很激烈啊！”藤真笑着打趣。

“河东部落的人果然不行，才这样就累垮了？”清田不忘借机嘲讽。

“你们这么说可不厚道！”牧头疼地看着坏坏的伙伴们。

长谷川的脸“唰”地一下红了：“你们……你们别吵他了……”说着飞快地钻进自己的竖穴里。

婚礼之后的日子里，三井脸上没了神采，他变得乖顺了，同时也对生活失去了希望。他不再说话，也吃不下什么东西，整天躲在帐篷里不出去。长谷川想尽办法让三井恢复精神，可是三井不肯和他交谈，他只能尽量照顾好三井的生活。

三井不拒绝长谷川无微不至的照顾，也默默承受他晚上的热情。每当三井因为太过激烈而哭泣时，长谷川总是克制不住自己而更狂暴地索要，他已经深深陷进对三井的感情中无法自拔，他不敢想象失去三井会怎样。

三井一天天消瘦下去，长谷川非常担心，却又无计可施。

一天夜里，长谷川忽然惊醒，感觉到怀中三井的身体在发抖，他稍微撑起身体，越过三井轻颤的肩头，仔细听三井的呓语，竟然模糊地听到赤木的名字。长谷川心中怒火陡起，他早就知道三井喜欢赤木，可是难道时至今日三井心中的人还是赤木吗？三井被他抱的时候会把他想象成别人？但是接着他又听到了几个其他人的名字，都是三井在河东部落的朋友，长谷川的情绪平复了一些，但依然很不爽，他收紧手臂，让三井缩进他怀里，像保护自己的所有物一样。

后来长谷川悄悄去找藤真求教，藤真也没了主意：“没想到三井是个自尊心这么强的人，看来他不会轻易接受我们。”他拧起秀气的眉毛想了又想，突然灵光一现：“对了，你说他会做梦念叨过去同伴的名字，那他应该是很想家。不如让河东部落的人来看他，这样他的心情会好一些。”

长谷川好好琢磨了藤真的话，想来想去，他觉得让三井的老朋友来拜访并不是最好的办法，要让三井好起来就应该让他回家。最后，长谷川决定陪三井回河东部落去一趟。


	5. 五

长谷川向族长们提出申请，说要跟三井一起去河东部落住几天。本来这个请求不算过分，但是仙道已经先他几天乐颠颠地跑去河东部落了，说是去找樱木和流川玩。鱼住族长听了长谷川的要求便脸色不善：“一个两个的都往东边跑，那边是有什么吸引力？白让人家笑话！”

长谷川不太会说好话，只能实诚地说：“三井心情不好，我怕这么下去他身体会垮掉，带他回去住几天可能会让他开心点。”

“一志，你得想好，如果三井回了那边就不愿意回来了怎么办？”藤真质疑道，“到时候河东部落人多势众，凭你一个人可没法把他弄出来。”

“应该不会吧？”长谷川没什么底气，但他觉得三井不会借机逃回去，毕竟三井是自愿来到他们这里的。

“不好说哟，凡事还是小心为上。”藤真眨了眨眼。

“我不认为三井会背信弃义，他是为了河东部落才来的，应该考虑到违反约定的后果。”牧冷静地分析。

鱼住忽然发话了：“都不用争论了，长谷川要去就让他去！至于三井，就算他不想回来赤木也会把他扔回来的，我了解赤木，那家伙绝对不会容许任何人不守誓约，涉及到部落间关系的大事他更会慎重。”

于是最终长谷川的请求获得了准许，当他把这个消息告诉三井时，三井的眼睛亮了起来，这么多天以来第一次跟他说话：“我可以回去？”

长谷川不想让他误解：“只是回去几天，还要回来的。”

三井的目光又黯下去：“好吧，我也还有事情要处理。”他离开得太急，他在原来部落里的财产还没有交待好，虽然按惯例族人去世或出走后财产自动划归公有，由族长重新分配，但他上回一走就是两年，他的东西被好好地保留着，想必现在也应该没人动。

第二天一早，长谷川和三井便打点上路了，两个部落间的距离不短，强健的男人也要走一天。长谷川又特意背了些粮食作见面礼，负重前行更要耽误时间。

“你干嘛带这么多啊？”三井小声抱怨。

“为了让赤木族长别太生我的气。”长谷川宠溺地看着三井，三井能主动跟他说话，这是个好的开始。

三井只带了流川的弓，和他一样，流川的东西也一直没有分给别人，鹰羽修司像头恶虎似的守在门口，谁也不敢进去。这把弓还是藤真跟鹰羽修司谈判后要出来的，藤真一再保证弓是要交还到流川本人手里。

来到河东部落，他们受到热情的欢迎，但显然受欢迎的是三井而不是长谷川。赤木和木暮都狠狠地拥抱了三井，他们看到三井脖子上的项链时眼神都变得不自然，遗憾中带着痛惜。赤木瞪向长谷川的目光有点凶狠，瞪得长谷川缩了缩脖子。

三井跑去新开垦的田地里找流川，留下长谷川一个人被赤木责问。赤木的样子很吓人，但长谷川下定决心不退缩，尤其不能让赤木把三井要回去。赤木质问长谷川是否虐待了三井，长谷川只得如实说了三井的近况，并慷慨激昂地大吹大擂他如何疼爱三井——这是赤木后来给长谷川的评价。还好赤木没有让长谷川离开三井，只是命令他一定要让三井好起来，长谷川心里的石头终于落地了。

长谷川和三井暂时住进三井原来的竖穴，三井猜得不错，这里的一切都和他离开时一样。三井拿起他最喜欢的一把弓，手指轻抚光滑的弧形弓身，这是他唯一想带走的东西。至于其余的物品，他决定都留给赤木的妹妹晴子。

晴子非常高兴：“真的都给我吗，三井哥？”

“当然，你早该有自己的住处了，整天跟那两个家伙挤在一起多不方便！”三井说。

晴子欢呼雀跃：“太好了！我一定好好保管你的帐篷，还有你的东西！”

“它们是你的了，不是我的东西。”三井纠正她。

三井本打算处理完这些事就回河西部落，一再拖延只会让他更不想离开。但是樱木留他多住几天，仙道也在一边帮腔，并告诉三井明天就是樱木的第二次成人礼。

三井这才意识到，时间已经过去挺久了，这么多变故全都源自樱木在上次成人礼时带回了流川：“我会见证你的成人礼。”

樱木不负众望，这次他出门了三天，回来时竟扛着一条柠檬鲨，族人们全都惊叹不已，连赤木都对他刮目相看了。

樱木立刻开始筹备他和流川的婚礼，三井也帮了些忙。流川却是一副事不关己的样子，令人觉得他不那么情愿。

三井悄悄问流川：“流川，你真的愿意跟樱木结婚吗？”

流川面无表情地说：“我不喜欢那种蠢事。”

三井很是诧异：“你不想跟樱木结婚？你不是因为他才留下的吗？”

流川说：“我最喜欢那个白痴，但是举行结婚仪式很蠢——有没有结婚我都会永远跟他在一起。”

三井心中一痛，原来流川与樱木根本不需要婚礼来维持他们的感情，他们彼此相爱。反观他自己，婚姻成了他脖子上的绞索，让他不再有别的选择。

几天后，三井和长谷川参加了樱木与流川的婚礼。河东部落的人没有河西部落多，但是婚礼的热闹程度不输河西部落。天一黑下来，樱木就急不可耐地拉着流川跑出村子，大家冲着他们的背影疯狂起哄。

“樱木真是一刻都等不了啦！”洋平带着樱木军团笑得最厉害。

三井神色黯然，坐在篝火的光影中沉默不语，他在见证别人的幸福，这是用他的不幸换来的。有人揽住他的肩，不用看也知道是长谷川，身边这个人的存在残酷地提醒着三井他是个局外人，他与族人们的快乐无缘。也许是晚上有点凉，也许是累了，三井顺从地依偎在长谷川怀里，放任自己从长谷川身上汲取温度。

晚上，长谷川和三井都失眠了，长谷川知道三井在哭，三井压抑了自己的声音，但身体却止不住地颤抖。长谷川很不好受，三井从不肯在他面前表露脆弱的一面，就像用一层厚厚的壳把自己包起来。

天刚亮，三井钻出竖穴，正好看见樱木和流川回来。看清两人的模样时，三井大吃一惊：樱木的脸像被猫挠了似的，肩膀和手臂等能看见的地方也都是抓痕；流川更惨，嘴角一片淤痕，嘴唇都肿了，胳膊和腿上有很多淤伤，一看就是被掐的。

“你们是干了一架吗？”三井目瞪口呆。

樱木和流川莫名其妙地对视一眼，又一起懵懵地看向三井。

“当然没有啊，昨晚非常棒！”樱木说。

“某种意义上也算干了一架吧。”流川平淡地补充。

接着两人若无其事地回了樱木的竖穴，不一会儿，樱木拎着一只罐子出来，神清气爽地去打水。

见樱木走远，三井钻进他们的竖穴，看到流川正在准备早餐，用的是长谷川带来的粮食——赤木把粮食均分给了所有族人。见三井进来，流川没有过多表示，手里继续忙活。

“流川，我能问你件事吗？”三井犹犹豫豫地问。

“你想跟我们一起吃早饭？”流川问。

“不，不是的！”三井摆摆手，“我是想问……樱木真的没有虐待你吗？你身上都是伤！”

“没有，”流川不当回事，“我们做得激烈了点而已。”

三井无法理解，长谷川从不会这样对待他，从来没弄伤过他。脑中又回放起那些令他脸红耳热的片段，三井使劲拍了一下脑袋不让自己想下去。

流川迷惑地看着三井自虐，继而说道：“人和人相处的方式不同。我和樱木一直这样，我们都感觉不错。”

三井先是不解，转而叹息一声：“那是因为你们彼此相爱吧？不必和陌生人结婚真好！”

流川放下手头的活儿，转身正对三井坐下：“长谷川对你来说不是陌生人。”

三井还在沮丧：“我见到他的第二天就跟他结婚了。”

流川摇头：“你早就认识他。”

“嗯？”三井不太明白流川的话，“我是去过河西部落，可是又不会认识每一个人，那么多人呢……”

“但是你认识他，”流川打断三井，“两年前你在河西部落时，长谷川经常去找你，还给你送吃的。”

“我可一点都不记……”三井猛然卡住，他想起来那时经常给他送粥的是个光头小子。

“我回来了！”樱木高声喊着进了帐篷，“咦？小三也在？”

三井站起来：“我先走了。呃……祝贺你们！”说罢急急忙忙钻出去。

樱木挠挠脑袋：“这是怎么回事？”

流川接过樱木手中的水罐：“原来三井哥也是个白痴。”

回到自己的竖穴，三井迎面碰上刚从帐篷里出来的长谷川，长谷川神色焦急，看到他以后便舒展开来：“我找不到你，以为你走了。”

三井没好气地说：“我还能走到哪去？”说着钻进了竖穴。

长谷川也跟着进来，在火塘上架起陶罐做早饭。三井抱着膝盖坐在旁边，出神地看着长谷川。长谷川感觉别扭，三井从没这么关注过他，弄得他不自然起来。

鼓足勇气，三井终于开口问：“喂，那个……”

“嗯？”长谷川以为三井对早饭有什么要求。

“那个……”三井的眼睛紧张地左右躲闪，“你以前是不是光头？”

长谷川一愣，旋即点头说：“是啊。”

“那……你是不是……是不是给我送过粥？”三井看起来花了很大力气才说出来，脸憋得通红。

长谷川不禁笑了：“你终于想起来了。”

三井气闷地撇过脸去：“你怎么都不说啊？”

“就算我说了，你也不会听进去，你一直当我是个大坏蛋吧？”长谷川自嘲地说，“我也确实是个坏蛋，把你从老家抢走，让你那么难过。”

“我是自己决定走的！”三井拒不承认他被抢走这么丢脸的事。

“来吃饭吧。”长谷川笑着盛了一碗粥给三井。

三井接过粥碗，捧在面前看那袅袅上升的热气：“你的粥做得很好吃。”

“以后我都给你做！”长谷川得到三井的肯定开心不已。

当天晚上，三井做了个噩梦。他又梦到了令他痛苦的新婚之夜，他泪眼婆娑地看着压在他身上施以暴行的男人，竟看到了樱木的脸。他吓得大叫，樱木不耐烦地揍了他。之后樱木说不想要他了，还把他扔给洋平，洋平每天都揍他一顿，有时连宫城也加入，他的脸天天都肿得像野猪。

三井从梦中吓醒，出了一身汗。他惊魂未定地喘息，想到梦中的荒唐情景，他抬手捂住眼睛，要是流川知道了这个梦一定会宰了他的。樱木、洋平和宫城确实揍过他，但那是好长时间以前的事了，后来他们关系都不错。三井想大概是流川身上的伤痕让他又回忆起樱木暴力的样子，他再一次庆幸长谷川不会对他拳脚相加。

三井起身出了帐篷，夜色正浓，多数帐篷都静悄悄的，只有樱木和流川的帐篷里传来不小的响动，看来激战正酣。三井不想听别人办事，只好回了自己家，摸过皮褥上躺下，很快又睡着了。

长谷川在黑暗中睁开眼睛，给三井把被子往上拉了拉，胳膊揽住他的身体，这才安心地继续睡了。


	6. 六

在河东部落住了一段时间后，仙道、长谷川和三井准备离开了。木暮把鲨鱼的肝脏切成两半分别给仙道和长谷川做礼物。长谷川一开始不想要，但是木暮笑着告诉他：“三井喜欢吃。”

长谷川问三井：“你怎么不告诉我？”

三井不快地说：“你太多嘴了，木暮！”

长谷川按住三井的头揉了揉：“别这样。”这个动作做得非常自然，长谷川反应过来后觉得十分不可思议。

仙道和长谷川都感谢了木暮的馈赠，随后三个人便一同离开了。

“三井那家伙又不好意思了！”木暮看着三人远去的背影笑着打趣。

“长谷川看着有点傻，不过好像对三井不错。”赤木板着脸说。赤木仍然不愿意承认长谷川，但他在心里给那小子勉强打了个合格。

回到河西部落后，三井渐渐有了变化，虽然还是一副忧郁的模样，但他开始正常活动，也能跟长谷川说说话了。

仙道向族长转达了流川的意愿：帐篷及里面的一应物品都给水泽，唯有一只画了野猪图案的大陶罐送给鹰羽修司。当仙道把那只陶罐捧给鹰羽修司的时候，高大的年轻人神情复杂，他接过陶罐抱在怀里，轻轻摩挲上面那头傻乎乎的野猪。

“那个叫樱木花道的是个什么样的人？”鹰羽修司问仙道。

“怎么说呢，精力旺盛，脾气很坏，但又特别有热情，是个挺可爱的人呢！”仙道笑眯眯地说，“和你很像。”

“这样啊……”鹰羽修司黯然地低下头，早知道流川会喜欢上一个和他一样性格的家伙，他当初就该大胆追求他。

三井想要尽快融入河西部落，既然这是他自己选择的命运，他就要努力地生活下去。他加入狩猎的队伍，但他还是更喜欢单独打猎，他以前就是个独行侠。可是三位族长不允许他再独来独往，河西部落人口多，团队合作意识非常重要，所以三井总是得跟一两位伙伴一起出行。

两年的时间发生了很多变化，三井发现河西部落的阿神已经从一个柔弱的男孩成长为一名神射手了，而且命中率竟然比他还高。牧告诉三井，阿神不像三井那样有天赋，但刻苦练习使他成长为今天的样子——阿神每天都拉弓500次，一开始经常把手磨伤，后来手上长了厚厚的茧，箭术也跟着成熟了。三井不服气，傲气的他不想输给任何人，于是他开始苦练，希望尽快提高命中率。

不知不觉的，三井和长谷川之间产生了变化，三井还是有点冷淡，但是他不再反感长谷川的亲热举动。现在长谷川可以在出门前吻他，可以握住他的手一起安静地坐着，在其他人面前自然地揽住他的腰。一起出去打猎的时候他们的关系最和谐，三井是个天生的猎人，再次见识三井精湛的箭术，长谷川不由得感叹，好像又看到了两年前那个全身都在发着光的少年，令他移不开眼。

“别光看我，快去追呀！”三井边跑边回眸瞪了长谷川一眼。

这个眼神看在长谷川眼里多了几分撒娇的味道，长谷川知道他这辈子是交待在这双眼睛里了。他抬脚跟上，与三井一起追逐受伤的猎物。

那天两人满载而归，三井心情非常好，这样痛快的狩猎总是令他精神焕发，心情一好他话也多了起来。长谷川看着三井神采熠熠的侧脸，舍不得漏掉他的一丝表情。

“我说你呀，拉弓的时候肩膀太僵硬，那样是射不准的！”三井评价长谷川在狩猎中的表现，“你力气很大，可是技术不够细腻，这样很容易错失时机的。”

“哦？你来教教我吧。”长谷川微笑着看三井。

“那可不是一天两天能学会的！”三井开始得意，“不过有我教你会进步很快，连樱木那家伙都能学会，你应该不比他笨吧！”

长谷川已经听不到三井在说些什么了，他专注地看着那两片薄薄的嘴唇一开一合，他知道那唇有多柔软，令他忍不住去攫取。

三井惊呆地瞪大眼睛，身体僵硬得像石头，他明明在说打猎的事，不知为什么长谷川就突然抱住了他，然后还……直到快喘不上来气了，三井不得不拍打长谷川的后背以示不满，长谷川放开了他的唇，但是手臂依然圈着他。三井被wen得有点晕，靠着长谷川的手臂支撑才没有腿软地跪倒。

“你……干嘛突然……”三井红着脸不看长谷川。

“对不起，可是你太好看了。”长谷川抱歉地笑笑。

“你可别在这里！”三井生怕长谷川会就地把他办了，现在他们还没走出丛林，放松警惕的话很容易遭到野兽袭击。

“那我们快走吧。”长谷川拍拍三井的肩膀，重新扛起猎物向外走去。

三井松了口气，把背上的猎物提了提，快步跟上长谷川。

虽然白天逃过一劫，但当天晚上长谷川还是用攒了好多天的力气狠狠地收拾了三井，他们自从去河东部落那天起就没亲热过，长谷川顾虑三井的心情，一直忍得很辛苦，所以这次难免疯狂些。三井哭得眼睛都红了，他觉得自己要死了，他会成为全部落第一个死在激情中的男人，太丢脸了！

被温暖柔滑包裹住的感觉太好，长谷川放任自己失去理智，恨不得嵌进这副雌鹿一样矫健美好的身体里不出来，三井的每一次颤抖都通过内里传达给他，激起他更强烈的占有欲。长谷川不知道自己太用力了，三井的腿被他捏出红印，被掰得快抽筋了，包容着他的紧致温暖之处也肿了，他全都没有注意，只想更深更紧地跟爱人结合。长谷川低头注视着三井的脸，视线久久不愿离开，三井的面孔那么生动，哭泣的样子也很美，无法抑制的声音胜似翠鸟的歌声。他们热烈地缠绵了很久，直到心满意足，长谷川才拥着三井汗湿的身体睡了。

第二天三井很晚才醒来，迷糊之中嗅到一股香喷喷的味道，睁眼便看到长谷川正在熬粥。三井感到饥饿，刚要坐起来便感觉全身散架一样又累又痛，完全没力气了。

长谷川赶紧过来查看三井的情况：“好点了吗？”

“还好。”三井有气无力地陷在厚厚的毛皮里，虽然这样的寝具很舒服，可是天气已经开始热了，他全身粘腻不爽。

长谷川一脸惭愧：“对不起，我昨晚失控了，让你受苦了吧？”

“哼！我还以为你比樱木好点呢……”三井声音闷闷地抱怨。

“樱木？”长谷川的脸冷下来，眼中闪烁着妒意。

三井意识到自己说了容易令人误解的话：“不不不，你别瞎想，不是那样的！”

“那是怎样？”长谷川看起来一副要吃人的样子。

三井吓得话都说不利索了，他现在全身都痛，要是再被长谷川教训他可受不了：“我……我跟樱木没什么！我是看到流川身上有伤！”

“流川？你看到他的身体？”长谷川误会得更深了。

“你别误会！不是那样啊！”三井抱着皮被畏缩地蜷起身子，“你……你别打我……我会死的！”

“我不打你。”长谷川眼神一暗，像野兽一样扑过来。

三井到底没能起来床，那天很多人都听到了他的哭泣和破碎的哀求。清田拉着阿神听墙根，阿神神色尴尬地跑开了，接着牧把清田揍了一顿拎走。

藤真倒是很开心：“他们感情真好，一志这个闷瓜追求到幸福真不容易！”

牧脸上写满嫌弃：“他们感情好当然是好事，但你能不能别听了？”

藤真完全没意识到自己的行为有什么不对，牧对这一点很没办法，他不知道该说藤真聪明还是迟钝。

之后三井被部落里性格恶劣的家伙们打趣了好几天，他真想跑进森林里不回来，但是一想到自己可能被熊吃掉，他只得放弃了这个念头。长谷川很护着三井，把那些打趣他的人都赶开，多少让三井轻松些。长谷川对自己的行为很后悔，后来三井跟他解释清楚了，他知道自己错怪了三井，可是他俩那点私密的事已经成了大家的笑柄，这无法改变了。

“你以后不许这样了！”三井气哼哼地警告长谷川。

“对不起！”长谷川除了道歉以外无话可说。

“真是的，明明可以好好说话，那天为什么不听我解释啊？”三井愤愤不平。

长谷川也不知道自己为什么会变得像野兽一样毫无理智，一想到三井漂亮的身体可能被别人看到过他就嫉妒得不行：“可能我就是想抱你，忍不住。”

“笨蛋！你只会想这件事吗？有那么好吗？”三井像乍毛的猫一样叫喊。

“我感觉很好，你不是吗？”长谷川紧张地怀疑起自己的技术，难道他没能让三井体验到愉悦吗？

“疼死了！”三井红着脸小声说，“但……也没那么坏。”

长谷川长长地舒了口气，只要三井没有讨厌他就好。


	7. 七

到了夏天的时候，林子里能捡到不少野果。长谷川很会采摘，他三不五时地会捡些果子回来给三井。三井觉得有趣，便要求跟长谷川一起去。林子里空气清新、温度凉爽，隔绝了外面的燥热，三井惬意地享受难得的清凉，想起以前流浪时偶尔住在林间树木上，很是怀念。长谷川个子高，在密林中行动不太方便，不时地要弯腰躲过低矮的树杈。

“喂，你是怎么长成这种傻大个的？你以前不是跟我差不多高吗？”长谷川这两年里变化的不止发型，还有猛增的身高，三井很不服气，被这个高大的家伙压得死死的令他不爽。

“我们部落高个子的人很多，我也不知道为什么。”长谷川说，“流川那种身高算普通的了。”

“真是让人讨厌的特征！”三井想起河东部落那些矮得跟地鼠一样的伙伴，更加觉得河西部落的身高奇怪，不过转念一想，他在流浪途中见过长相更奇怪的部落，有的部落的人长着宽大的鼻子和暴突的眼睛，有的部落肤色黝黑，还有一些长得瘦高且肤色较浅，但是所有人都说着相近的语言。

两人正说着话，三井突然像豹子一样警觉起来，长谷川几乎能看到他后颈的毛威胁性地竖起：“怎么了？”

“嘘！”三井按住长谷川的肩膀示意他伏低身子。

长谷川狐疑地照做了，他什么都没发现，但是三井一向感觉灵敏。

三井迅速取下弓箭拉开，瞄准可疑的方向，眼睛像捕猎的猫科动物一样发出锐利危险的光。两人竖着耳朵仔细听，听到了丛林中微弱的沙沙声。长谷川立刻紧张起来，他听出来那是人类的脚步声，而且不止一个人。

脚步声近了，三井从灌木的缝隙往外看，看到有五六个人从林间走来。当看清那些人的面孔时，三井突然站起来跳出灌木丛。长谷川吓了一跳，想拉住三井但为时已晚。

“铁男！”三井惊喜地叫道。

那伙人一开始以为遇到攻击者，对三井虎视眈眈，但很快他们也认出了三井。

“三井？”为首的正是三井的流浪者朋友铁男，“又见面了啊！”

三井突然不知说什么好：“嗯，你们都还好吗？”

铁男很快察觉异常：“你怎么在这里？这是河西部落的领地吧？”他当初明明把三井送回了河东部落。

三井一言难尽：“我现在在河西部落了。”

铁男忽然用手指挑起三井脖子上的绿松石项链：“你结婚了啊，跟河西部落的人？”

三井心里难受，铁男这样无拘无束的男人一定会嘲笑他的，他揪着衣服下摆，小声说：“是的。”

铁男却只是了然地一笑：“很漂亮。”或许他指的是项链，但他的眼睛一直看着三井。

“哎？”三井疑惑地看着铁男。

铁男表情一凛，他身边的同伴也都摆出攻击姿态。三井回头一看，长谷川站在了他身后，正不快地瞪着铁男。

“没事的，他是……”三井突然卡住，他要如何介绍长谷川呢？

铁男看了看长谷川：“你的男人？”

“嗯……”三井矛盾地咬着嘴唇。

铁男满不在乎地轻笑一声，屈起指节刮了一下三井的鼻尖：“很适合你。”

三井因为惊讶而睁圆了眼睛：“铁男？”

铁男忍不住想笑，三井还是老样子，平时总是一脸不服输的硬气，有的时候却懵懂得像个孩子。铁男不能忽略自己的遗憾，但是他决不会表露半点失落。

“再见了！”铁男洒脱地一挥手，带同伴们离开了。

看着铁男他们的背影消失在丛林深处，三井心中五味杂陈，只有铁男能活得这样豁达，他们终究不是一个世界的人。

长谷川把手臂搭在三井肩上：“他就是那个铁男？”

“他是我的朋友。”三井还有些神游。

长谷川拿不准三井是否还想进行今天的活动：“要回去吗？”

“不，”三井说，“我们要去摘果子。”

长谷川欣慰地笑了，不管三井曾有多少难以放下的过去，他最终是选择跟他在一起了。

两人回到村里，正好看到藤真带着花形、永野、高野三人正要出门，长谷川上前招呼道：“藤真，要去巡视吗？”

“啊，是的，”藤真说，“这次你就不用去了，一志。”

“为什么？”长谷川诧异地问，以前他一直是负责巡视工作的一员。

藤真靠过来挤眉弄眼地用手肘怼长谷川：“你就跟三井好好留在家里吧，这回给你放假！”说着从长谷川的篮子里顺走了几个最大的果子。

长谷川对藤真一向没办法：“这……少一个人没问题吗？”巡视领地需要好几天时间，并且有相当的危险性，可能与不友好的外族人发生冲突。

高大的花形说：“没事的，我们几个足够了。”

于是长谷川只得留下：“那好，你们小心点。”

藤真把抢来的果子分给三个伙伴，自己留了个最好的，美美啃一大口：“出发！”

牧看着藤真神气活现离开的样子，悄悄笑谈：“好看的人还真是做什么都好看。”藤真讨厌别人评论他的相貌，但拦不住大家在背后议论。

长谷川歉意地搂住三井的肩膀：“对不起，那几个果子本来是给你留的。”

“不要紧，不是还有很多吗？”三井不在意。

然后他们两人手中的篮子都被牧抢走了：“喂！都过来分果子！”

众人饿狼般扑过来，果子被哄抢一空。

最后空篮子被扔到长谷川和三井脚下，两人大眼瞪小眼，呆愣了半晌三井才暴跳如雷：“太可恶了！别当我们好欺负！我可是当过强盗的！”

长谷川赶紧捡起篮子，把乱喊乱叫的三井揪回竖穴。

然而三天后传来了坏消息，那天各个帐篷都在忙碌准备午饭，突然有几个人像醉汉一样跌跌撞撞晃进村子，大家定睛一看，是去巡视领地的小队，只有花形、永野、高野三人，不见了藤真。近了才发现他们个个一身伤，一到村子里就如强弩之末般栽倒。

鱼住眼疾手快扶住花形：“花形，怎么回事？”

花形身上都是血，沾了鱼住满手，鱼住急忙喊：“祭司！快过来！”

花形抓住鱼住的衣襟，虚弱地说：“藤真……藤真他……”

祭司相田弥生赶来救治，她命人将三人抬进族长们议事的大帐篷里。其他人也纷纷聚到族长的竖穴来，三井和长谷川亦在其中。三井仔细一看，发现三人都受了多处创伤，但都不致命，花形肩膀里嵌了一枚箭矢，看样是他自己折断了箭支。

“这个人箭术了得啊！”三井喃喃自语。

花形气若游丝：“是南烈……”

由藤真带领的四人小队进行的是常规巡视，原本一切顺利，他们走过农田外围，又来到新建的牧场附近。当他们巡视完牧场准备继续前进时，袭击发生了，敌人有十余名，他们来自南部一个好斗的部落，族长名叫南烈，不仅箭术出色，而且有常人难比的头脑。虽然敌众我寡，藤真并没害怕，他以为南烈他们是来抢夺牲畜的，类似事件以往也发生过。藤真勇敢地直接向南烈挑战，欲图驱逐入侵者。谁也没想到，南烈的目标竟然是藤真，他打伤了藤真并将其掳走，花形他们三人寡不敌众，没多久就被打得溃败，勉强逃了回来。

听完花形的叙述，牧猛地站起来，大步向外走去。

“牧！你要干什么？”鱼住喝止了牧。

牧冷冷地说：“去打仗。”

三井感到一阵彻骨的寒意，他从未见过这么可怕的牧，他看看身边的长谷川，后者表情凝重，显然藤真的遭遇让大家都气愤不已。

鱼住说：“都回去！我跟牧有事要谈，快走快走！”

众人拖拖拉拉离开，只剩几名伤员和祭司。

鱼住和牧谈了很久，其他人无从知晓细节，但是第二天天不亮彦一便各个帐篷奔跑送信，把所有青壮年男人都集合起来。每个人都明白了，族长们已经决定发动战争。

只有少数有战斗力的男人被留下，仙道是其中之一，鱼住特意嘱咐他：“仙道，你负责留下守卫。如果我回不来，你接替我成为族长。”

“我知道了。”仙道点点头，态度难得严肃。

三井醒过来时下意识向身边摸索，只摸到空空的皮褥，顿时有点失落。他慵懒地翻了个身，感到自腰部以下都酸痛得不行，边揉腰边在心里骂长谷川不知节制。他缓慢地坐起来，皮被从肩头滑落到腰，露出年轻健康的身体，光滑的皮肤上满是暧昧的痕迹。

“长谷川？”三井的眼睛扫了一圈，长谷川不在帐篷里，火塘上也没有煮粥的罐子。

三井起身收拾好自己，钻出竖穴去找长谷川。刚一出来就看到大群人集中在部落中央的广场上，个个全副武装。三井在其中看到了长谷川，他急忙跑上前去问：“长谷川，你们要去哪？”

“去南边。”长谷川说。

三井猜出了个中缘由：“你们真要去打仗了？”

长谷川神情肃穆：“是的。”

三井感觉心脏被揪住了：“我也去！”

“不行！”长谷川从没对三井用过这么严厉的语气，“你在家待着！”

牧说：“三井，你没打过仗，去了只会送死。”

“我是没打过仗，但我当过流浪者，我见识过的危险比你们多多了！”三井不服气。

“别闹！这不是出去玩！”鱼住喝斥道。

“让我去吧！”三井恳求，“我现在也是河西部落的男人啊，为什么我不能参加？让我去！”

长谷川突然一拳打昏了三井，接住他软倒下来的身体。

“你也不用这样吧？”仙道不喜欢这种解决问题的方式。

长谷川把三井塞给仙道：“麻烦你，帮我照顾他。”

仙道叹了口气：“他是担心你啊！”

长谷川不舍地看着三井的脸：“我知道。但是一定别让他跟来，哪怕把他绑在家里。”

“好吧，我答应你。”仙道说。他又看看鱼住：“请一定平安回来，族长。”

鱼住点点头，然后对队伍说：“出发！”

男人们迎着朝阳出发了，一向热闹的村子变得冷清安静，惶然不安的气氛笼罩了整个部落。


	8. 八

三井醒来后大发雷霆，大声威胁仙道不许阻拦他。仙道的耳朵被他震得嗡嗡响，无奈地尬笑：“你还是别去比较好，他们都走大半天了，你追不上他们，还会迷路。”

“我会迷路？”三井傲然昂首，“我去过的地方比你们谁都多，我见过的部落千奇百怪，那个南方部落我不仅去过，还抢过他们的仓储！”

仙道眨眨眼睛：“那你跑去不是更会挨揍吗？”

“当时我戴着野猪面具呢，他们才不会认出我来，但我可认识他们！”三井说着得意起来，“总之，你别想拦我！”

仙道眼珠一转，笑眯眯地说：“好啦，别想着去打仗了，我去给你拿点吃的！”说着钻出了帐篷。

三井发觉这是个机会，他装备齐武器，探头探脑往外看，瞅见没人的机会拔腿就跑，一口气跑出了村子。

仙道拿着食物回来，一进帐篷见没了三井的影子，故意大声喊：“哦呀！我不小心让三井跑了！”这会儿估计三井已经跑很远了。

三井一路追赶，在河的下游追上了出征的队伍：“等等！”

队伍停了下来，当他们看到赶来的人是三井时，各自流露出不同的表情，有的是惊愕，有的是生气，唯有长谷川眼中是心疼。

三井累得上气不接下气：“总算……赶上了……”

“你来干什么？”鱼住瞪起吓人的眼睛，“回去！”

三井费力地喘过一口气：“都到这里了还让我回去？要是你们再赶我，我就抄近路先到南方部落！”

“三井！”长谷川走过来扶住三井的肩，嗔怪地瞪着他。

三井一拳打长谷川脸上：“混蛋！你不是说不打我吗？”

“你干嘛要跟来？”长谷川握住三井的手腕。

“等着听你的死讯吗？我当然得看着你，笨蛋！”三井骂道。

一直旁观的牧开口了：“三井，你想一起去也行，但是我们可不会照顾你，跟不上掉队是你自己的责任。”

“呸！谁用你们照顾？”三井逞强地推开长谷川的手，其实他体能很差，刚才的一路狂奔已经让他很累了，可他不能让这帮人看扁了。

于是队伍继续前进，三井拼命跟上，长谷川在必要的时候拉着他，即使这样三井还是因为体力不支摔了几个跟头。众人都怀疑他会成为拖后腿的负担，这样没等开打就要自己损失一员了。

南方部落是一个沿河而居的安静的小村子，这天早上，人们刚从梦中醒来，准备开始一天的活动，忽然看见哨兵惊慌地跑来：“敌袭！敌袭！”

居民们往北一看，只见地平线上黑压压的大军压境，看装束是河西部落的人，所有人都武装到牙齿，脸上涂了凶恶的图案，一个个面目可憎、凶神恶煞。女人和孩子的惊叫声惊起整个村子，人们奔跑呼号，对突如其来的敌人恐惧不已。

族长南烈却从容自若，他摸摸搂在怀里一夜的人熟睡的脸，起身装备了武器，钻出帐篷走向村外。

副族长岸本跑过来：“南，是河西部落那帮家伙！”

“比我以为的来得快。”南烈冷笑一声，握紧了手中的弓。

虽然事态紧急，但南方部落的战士们很快便集合起来，做好战斗准备，他们人数远不如河西部落，却胜在个个勇武好斗。

两军对擂，战事一触即发。南轻蔑地喊话：“哟！是河西部落的牧和傻大个啊！远道而来，没给客人准备酒食，是我们的失误！”他记不住鱼住的名字，也没打算记住。

“混蛋！”鱼住怒发冲冠。

牧踏前一步：“对不起，请问你是叫南还是北来着？”

一支箭扎进牧脚前的土地里，牧没动，对面南烈放下手中的弓：“你会记住的！”

突然两支冷箭分别插进南烈两只脚边，南烈扭头一看，只见三井取下嘴里咬着的箭又搭在弓上：“礼尚往来！”他向南烈邪邪地一笑。

“MD！他们多了个厉害角色！”岸本低声骂了一句。

“藤真在哪？”牧单刀直入。

南烈脸上浮出一丝阴笑：“果然是这样，你很在乎藤真吧？”

“他是我们的族长之一，是河西部落的成员！”牧的语气平和中带着强势，“把他还给我们！”

南烈意味深长地笑着说：“不可能，他已经是我的人了。”

“什么？”一向冷静的牧露出惊讶的神色。

“就是字面的意思，我糟蹋了他！”南烈继续给与沉重的打击，“他已经被我玩烂了，他每天晚上都被我压得直哭，你还没见过那个样子的藤真吧？”

河西部落群情激愤，只想马上冲过去把对方杀得片甲不留。

牧握着长矛的手因激动而发抖，他的声音依然沉着，却透露出强烈的杀意：“南，不管藤真是否平安，我今天都会杀了你。”

连三井都感到一阵腿软，牧太可怕了，他不得不庆幸牧是在自己这一方：“牧，别冲动！先让他们交出藤真！”他的箭一直指着南的心脏，想取南的性命只是一眨眼的事。三井没杀过人，他这会儿紧张得心脏怦怦直跳。

“我不会放他走的，只要在我手上一天，藤真就会被我蹂躏，你想象一下那个画面吧！”南烈的样子近乎疯狂。

情况不对，三井觉察出来。就算是为了激怒敌人，南烈的方式也未免太蠢了，而且为什么他要把自己形容得那么不堪呢？

牧目眦欲裂，双眼通红：“进攻！”

箭在弦上，长矛在手，双方即将厮杀。

“住手！”一个熟悉的声音。

那声音不大，却令正要开战的双方同时扼住了进攻的趋势。所有人向声音的主人看去，只见脸色苍白的藤真正向他们走来，他脚步虚浮，凭着强大的自制力才没让自己露出疲态。

“都给我住手，不要打，不要杀人！”藤真边走边高声叫喊。

“藤真？”牧的眼神瞬间柔和，藤真还活着。

藤真走到南烈面前，毫不迟疑地抽了南烈一嘴巴：“你这个自私的男人！”

南烈低头看着藤真，藤真的脸因为气愤而有了些血色，漂亮得令人目不转睛。

“你想找死是不是？你用这种无聊的方法激怒牧，好让他杀了你！”藤真一语道破南烈的想法，“看看河西部落有多大，我们踏平这个村子易如反掌，到时候所有男女老幼都要给你陪葬，你一点都不在乎吗？”

岸边惊讶地问：“南，你真是这样想的吗？”

南烈没说话，他手中的弓掉到地上。分明知道藤真是不属于他的，他却做出了这种令人不齿的事，就像面对一个太过甜美可爱的果实，明知会中毒，却仍然任性地采撷。

“南，你真不配当族长。”藤真冷冷地说。

良久，南烈长叹一声：“你说得对，我是个不称职的族长。”

藤真说：“现在补救还来得及，如果你不想自己的族人白白送命。”

南烈用颤抖的双手扶住藤真的腰，低头贴住了那双甘美的薄唇，然后依依不舍地离开：“他来接你了，回去吧。”

藤真看着南烈的眼睛，那双眼中深深的悲伤令他也产生了一丝丝同情，这一刻他意识到，这个内向的男人是深爱着他的，却采用了最极端的错误方式。

“再见。”藤真说。

在剑拔弩张的两军之间，藤真一步步走向他的族人们，最后停在阿牧面前：“我回来了，让你们担心了。”

牧一言不发，狠狠地将藤真拥进怀里，失而复得的喜悦，同时又有强烈的后怕。

回去的路上，三井悄悄问长谷川：“牧是喜欢藤真的吧？他们为什么没在一起呢？”

长谷川说：“因为三位族长必须客观公正，三个人不能互相倚重或偏袒，如果其中两人是伴侣关系，他们的决定势必会受影响，那就失去相互制约的作用了。”

“这样啊，”三井若有所思地点点头，“那如果两位族长想结婚要怎么办？”

“其中一人放弃族长的位置。”长谷川在三井耳边低语，“其实牧追过藤真，藤真拒绝了。”牧确实曾认真地向藤真表白，但是藤真更看重自己身为族长的责任，不想为了牧而卸任，这件事着实令牧消沉过一阵子。

三井好奇的这个问题很快被提上日程，当着那么多族人的面拥抱的两人再不能否认对对方的感情了。鱼住作为置身事外的唯一族长向两人提出要求：“你们必须解决这件事，要不然就结婚，要不然就流放一个。我当然不想让你们任何一个被流放，所以我希望你们做出正确的选择。”这是创立多族长制的祖辈定下的规则。

牧说：“不用考虑了，我会放弃族长的身份，但我不会勉强藤真跟我结婚。”

这个提案被藤真否决：“不行，我们部落需要牧继续当族长——我会放弃族长之位，然后跟牧结婚，如果牧同意的话。”

“藤真？”牧和鱼住都很吃惊。

藤真清了清嗓子：“虽然不愿意承认，但牧作为族长无论能力还是领导力都胜过我——只是一点！总之牧继续留任河西部落的族长对部落是件好事，还有，在我卸任之前我们要尽快选出继承人。”

牧情不自禁地抱住藤真：“我会和你结婚！我当然同意！”

鱼住咳嗽一声：“这是族长会议！你们适可而止吧！”

最后被选出来接替藤真的新族长是仙道，尽管仙道本人极不情愿，他还是被硬塞了这个头衔，他郁闷地抱怨以后再也不能随心所欲，自由的日子结束了。

三井每天看着村里鸡飞狗跳，觉得很好笑：“这些人还真是精力旺盛，看来多族长制也会闹出不少问题！”但是他看热闹看得很开心。

长谷川倒认为整天关注别人糗事的三井挺可爱：“人多事情就多，每天都热闹。”

“哈哈！这也是我最喜欢河西部落的一点！”三井枕着胳膊开怀地笑，“真想让河东那群小子也来玩玩！”

“会有机会的。”长谷川宠溺地抱住三井。


	9. 九

三井还是第一次毫无负担地参加婚礼，不知是不是错觉，这场婚礼好像尤其盛大，三井跑去跟别的年轻人抢肉，以报上次果子被抢之仇。

长谷川觉得没眼看，只能揪住三井：“你也犯不着跟他们抢吧？肉多得是！”为了两位族长的婚礼，部落特许宰杀三头牲畜，足够大家放开肚量吃。

“抢来的比较好吃，我总算理解樱木的爱好了。”三井狡黠地一笑。

“别噎着。”长谷川赶紧递给三井一碗较淡的酒。

婚礼正式开始，这次很特殊，牧和藤真都选择了新郎的打扮，并互赠项链。藤真准备的项链很抢眼，是满满一串狼牙，全部都是从他的猎物嘴里拔下来的，个个都很大。

“太厉害了！”彦一和其他年纪较小的男孩都啧啧称赞，“这么长的牙，那得是多大的狼啊！”

“听说他当族长之前专门狩猎猛兽，是个了不得的人呢！”

“真了不起！咱们什么时候能和他一样？”

藤真踮起脚尖，珍而重之地将狼牙项链戴在牧脖子上，多了这串项链，牧看上去更威风凛凛了。牧也庄严地给藤真戴上一串打磨精细的玉石项链，据说是从大海的另一端一个极强大的部落那里交易来的。

所有人欢呼庆贺，开始歌舞畅饮。

三井嗤笑一声：“大家都不知道婚俗的传说吧？项链其实是套在异族新娘脖子上的绳索，让新娘逃不掉，永远不能回家。”

长谷川看向三井，三井的眼神有些寂寞。他柔声说：“其实还有另一个传说。”

“哦？说说看？”三井品尝着碗里的粮食酒。

长谷川看着扭动的篝火，娓娓道来：“在很久以前，和油彩一样，项链原本是作战时用于恐吓敌人的手段。那时候男人们经常出去打仗，他们的妻子没人保护，男人就给妻子戴上项链以吓退敌人——所以项链是对爱人的守护。”

“原来这样……”三井下意识低头看了一眼自己的项链。

天色渐暗，牧和藤真牵起手，从容地离开欢庆的人群，走向村外。人们在他们背后起哄，连鱼住都加入乱叫乱闹的年轻人中。

三井无奈地笑了：“当初我真该参加赤木和木暮的婚礼！他们也没来参加我的婚礼，真是的！”

“那时候你不太愿意他们来吧？”长谷川笑着搂住三井的腰。

“算了，如果以后他们来看我，我就可以原谅他们！”三井自然地倚在长谷川怀里，现在他觉得这个人形靠垫很舒服很好用。

第二天早晨，牧和藤真回来了，他们一进村就把还没起床的仙道拖出帐篷：婚礼之后，藤真正式卸任，新族长仙道将接手他的一切工作。

“你们就不能再等几天吗？”仙道眼皮都睁不开。

“越早熟悉越好，赶紧去开族长会议！”牧说。

藤真笑得甜甜的：“所有的事情就拜托你啦，仙道族长！”

仙道是个聪明人，但是做族长却不太合格。自从他上任之后，族人们变得懒惰了不少。

一个晴朗的日子，长谷川和三井去田地里帮忙，他们从稻田边走过，看到一块平坦的大石头上躺着一个人。走近一看，是阿神在打盹，少年高挺秀气的鼻梁上落了一只蝴蝶，看起来闲适惬意。

三井低声问长谷川：“上次我们是不是在这石头上……就是结婚那次？”

长谷川也有点尴尬：“是。”

这时牧脸色阴沉地走过来：“阿神，你怎么在这偷懒？”

阿神鼻梁上的蝴蝶扇着翅膀飞走，阿神睫毛动了动，很快清醒过来：“啊，牧你怎么来了？”

“现在还没到午饭时间，你不是应该在干活吗？”牧黑着脸问，“仙道呢？他怎么不管你？”

阿神无辜地笑笑：“仙道族长一直没过来呀！”

牧的脸更黑了。

后来大家在海边找到仙道，他正在一块礁石上支着鱼竿晒太阳，看到兴师问罪的族人们，他居然还笑嘻嘻地举着战利品说：“看，这条很大！”

鱼住气得把仙道从礁石上揪下来：“那么喜欢鱼吗？把你换到河东部落好了！他们那里离海近！”

那天仙道钓的所有的鱼都被鱼住没收了，晚上大家吃了鱼住亲手烧的全鱼宴，只有仙道被罚吃野菜。

三井自从看到田地边的大石头以后就有了想法，只是这个想法有点羞于启齿。他下了很大的决心，终于跟长谷川说了。

“长谷川，我们再来一次吧。”三井很严肃地说。

正准备睡的长谷川吓了一跳，他俩刚完事，三井以往总抱怨他不知节制，这回难道反而不满足了？

“现在？”长谷川覆上三井的身体，手开始不老实。

“不是现在！我是说明天去田地里！”三井赶紧推开长谷川，现在再来一次他可受不了了。

“田地？”长谷川支起身体，“明天我们没有去田地的任务啊！”

“明天去田地做这件事！”三井放弃脸面说出来，指指自己的身体，一脸纠结地撇过头不敢看长谷川。

长谷川很是意外，“噗”地一声笑出来：“你喜欢在田地里吗？”

“因为上次的回忆不好嘛……”三井小声说，“我不想以后看到那块大石头都是伤心的回忆，我希望是美好的记忆呀！”

长谷川顿时感到心疼，新婚之夜对三井来说充满痛苦，那时长谷川清晰地感觉到三井抖得像风中的叶子，也摸到了他脸上的泪水，可以想见三井心中的恐惧和绝望。

“我会让你有个美好回忆的。”长谷川动情地说。

“笨蛋！不用说得这么认真啊！”三井把发烫的脸埋进长谷川怀里。

第二天晚上，三井和长谷川背着众人悄悄溜去田地里，又找到那块大石头。夜空很晴朗，布满钻石般的繁星，就像新婚之夜那时一样。三井很主动地搂住长谷川的脖子：“这回我不怕了。”

长谷川带着笑意的声音在耳边响起：“所以上次你怕了是吗？我以后都不会让你害怕了，不管因为别人还是因为我。”

“我没怕！”三井发觉自己说漏了嘴。

在星星温柔的注视下，他们尽情相拥，不知疲倦地宣泄对彼此的爱恋。把骄傲美丽的星星抱在怀里，长谷川觉得自己获得了世间所有的美好事物，再没有半点缺憾。三井心安理得地接受着长谷川的热情，他深深地感到自己是被爱着的，这个爱他的男人让他的生命变得完整。

两人溜回村里的时候天已经快亮了，他们虽然弯着腰且脚步很轻，结果还是撞上刚从帐篷里出来的牧。

“你们干嘛去了？”牧怀疑地叫住二人。

三井想编个理由蒙混过去，可是长谷川不擅长撒谎：“去田地里了。”在河西部落半夜“去田地里”是偷情的代名词。

牧表示无奈：“真搞不懂你们！都结婚了还去田地干什么？弄得偷偷摸摸的！”

两人无言以对，他们的行为确实很难解释。

这时藤真也慢悠悠地钻出来，优雅地抻个懒腰：“早啊，去田地的两位！你们不会是去了那块石头那里吧？很平的那块。”

“你怎么知道？”三井一不注意说出来。

藤真发出清脆愉快的笑声。牧的表情很丰富多彩，好像不知该用哪张脸面对他们了：“我们结婚那天也是去了那里。”

三井立刻感觉昨晚不是那么好了，他忽然很想洗澡。

秋收的时候，不负责任的仙道族长又溜了，他打了个招呼就跑到河东部落去帮忙收庄稼。这次鱼住和牧没反对，虽然依然看仙道的行为不顺眼，但是维持部落间的友好关系是很必要的。仙道回来的时候还带来了一些新做好的武器，河东部落虽小，但是打造的武器很不错，唯一的缺点是手工略粗糙。

冬季来临，河东河西两个部落举行一年一度的联合狩猎，三井和长谷川都参加了，这还是他们第一次作为同伴参加联合狩猎，以前长谷川只有远远地看着三井的份儿。两个部落的人一见面，鹰羽修司先冲到流川面前问个不停，对旁边的樱木充满敌意。

“这么廉价的项链居然拿得出手！”鹰羽修司嫌弃地指着流川胸前的项链，“兽牙这么少，而且居然给流川戴贝壳这种女气的东西！”

“你说什么？竟敢质疑本天才的审美！”樱木火了。

流川不大情愿地介入二人之间，对鹰羽修司说：“兽牙是少了点，但是这里有鲨鱼的牙齿，是樱木一个人捕到的。这些贝壳是樱木潜到海底捡来的，我还没见过谁比他潜得更深。”樱木本来是想采珍珠，但缺乏经验的他捡上来一大堆贝壳，撬开后一颗珍珠也没找到，只能用贝壳凑数了。

“你怎么这么护着他，流川？你才到他们部落几个月就变得和他们一样了！”鹰羽修司很不快。

“男人护着伴侣很正常。”流川说得理所当然。

樱木得意洋洋地说：“哈哈！流川已经是我们部落的人了！哎？不对！应该是我护着你！”

赤木和木暮见到三井便围过来说话，他们都很担心三井，但是看到他比春天精神得多，他们便放心了。

“三井，你在那边过得好吗？”木暮问。

三井笑着说：“过得不比以前差，要是单从吃的方面来看，比以前还好多了呢！”

赤木看看长谷川，转头问三井：“三井，那家伙对你好吗？”

“别叫他‘那家伙’啦，赤木！”三井觉得好笑，“长谷川对我很好，你放心吧！”

赤木的目光又扫向长谷川，虽然还是不爽，但勉强接受了他作为三井伴侣的身份。

这次狩猎很成功，他们猎捕了大量野兽，获得足够维持一冬的肉食。分配猎物要按照两个部落的人数划分，但河西部落主动让出一些，他们畜养牲畜，捕猎不是唯一的肉食来源。

再到春暖花开，两个部落间的来往更密切了，赤木和木暮会来探望三井，河东部落的其他人也不时跑来玩。河西部落亦回访河东部落，他们在往来中交换物品、交流技术，形成良好的互利合作关系。

令人意想不到的是南方部落与河西部落冰释前嫌，虽然牧和南烈依然没法平和地对话，但出于集体利益的考虑，他们还是暂时放下旧怨。南方部落用精美的手工制品跟河西部落换取粮食，并保证再也不来侵扰，不再偷牲畜。

牧能感觉到南烈对藤真的情感依然没变，如果南烈没做过伤害藤真的事，牧不会在意其他人艳羡自己的伴侣，可是对南烈他一直有无法释怀的敌意。藤真很坚强，他绝口不提自己在南方部落的遭遇，刚从南方部落回来时他经常做噩梦，牧想安慰他，却发现除了抱紧他以外无计可施，有那么几次牧冲动地想杀了南烈，这念头很快又被理智压了回去。已经造成的创伤很难彻底痊愈，牧和藤真都清楚这个事实，他们唯有依靠彼此。

所有人的生活都步入了正轨，三井跟长谷川开玩笑说日子变得无聊了，如果没有更好玩的事他就要再次去流浪。不料长谷川竟然当了真，吓得一把抱住他：“不要走！别再像那时一样跑掉了！”三井当初不声不响地消失令他心有余悸。

三井好笑地拍拍长谷川的胳膊：“我是在开玩笑！我不打算走了——就算要走我也要带上你一起！”

长谷川松了口气：“好，带我一起，无论你去哪儿我都跟着你。”

拥有这片星光，不管生活中还有多少变数，长谷川都可以从容地面对。

（全文完）


End file.
